Oportunidad malgastada
by Lauzlanille
Summary: Un sencillo fanfic de Kaoru x Shinji sobre aquella noche.


_Hacía mucho que no debaja una historia por aquí (siempre me pasa igual xD) y vengo con un argumento que jamás había utilizado - Evangelion. En fin, desde que vi la serie quise hacer un fanfic de esta magnífica pareja que tanto me gusta, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad (no sé por qué) y así, pues pasó el tiempo y se me fue la motivación. Ahora que he visto de nuevo la serie me han vuelto las ganas más que nunca y al fin quedó... esto ^^. Es muy típico el fanfic que hice, seguramente habrá mil que traten sobre esto : S pero tenía ganas de "enfocarlo" y "describirlo" a mi gusto. _

_Aviso con antelación a pesar de que ya lo puse en el rango, que tendrá contenido yaoi explícito. Es un oneshot sencillo, y la verdad no tiene mucho misterio ^^ . Espero que les guste._

* * *

- Puede que naciera sólo para conocerte.-dijo entonces clavando aquella mirada de iris rojos en él.

Shinji tragó saliva e incapaz de mantener el cruce de miradas, ladeó la cabeza nervioso, apretando las sábanas con la mano.

Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así. Aquel sentimiento que estaba surgiendo en su corazón, aquella sensación de aturdimiento pero a la vez de calidez era nueva para él. Kaoru le había dicho que le amaba mientras se estaban duchando, y ahora no sólo eso, le había confesado que podría haber nacido sólo para conocerle. Él era importante para Kaoru.

Siempre había pensado que nunca debía haber existido, que no tendría que haber nacido. Pero no, ahora había alguien que se alegraba de conocerle.

Kaoru debió notar sus nervios, pues sonrió y por debajo de las sábanas siseó la mano hasta acercarla a la suya. A diferencia de antes en los baños, se la apretó, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos.

- Kaoru…-susurró con miedo. El contacto no hacía otra cosa que provocarle más nervios. Empezaba a ser una situación demasiado incómoda para él. No había "desagrado" en su tono, sin embargo.

El peliplateado no respondió ante su llamada, él simplemente soltó su mano cuidadosamente y se medio incorporó de la cama. Sin más, se colocó en la de Shinji. No sólo eso, al hacerlo se tumbó sobre él, entrelazando las piernas con las suyas.

- ¿Q-qué…-tartamudeó comenzando a sentir ardor por todo el cuerpo, por lo que su rostro se sonrojó.

- No peso mucho, ¿verdad? Mi cuerpo es delgado.-comentó éste y volvió a agarrarle de la mano pero esta vez para colocarla en su cadera, aunque antes se encargó de que acariciara bien su silueta.

Shinji tan sólo se dejaba llevar, estaba tenso pero era incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Sin comprender muy bien las intenciones del joven, lo miró confuso.

- Eres tan inocente.-analizó Kaworu. Le soltó y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo hasta llegar a meter la mano por detrás, debajo de su pantalón.-Dime, Shinji, ¿Tú me amas?

Estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que miraba embelesado a aquellos ojos color sangre que le habían hipnotizado. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo; No aquellos monstruos que atacaban la Tierra y él debía derrotar, sino Kaoru parecía un verdadero ángel sacado de los cuentos. De tez blanquecina, con aquel esbelto y perfecto rostro sin ningún error y tan pleno de belleza.

- ¿Eh?... Ah…-balbuceó sin sentido asimilando al fin lo que le había preguntado.- Claro… yo…

No sabía qué decirle. Él nunca había tenido el dilema de decir a alguien si lo amaba o no. Nadie le había preguntado, a nadie le había interesado algo así.

- Yo…-volvió a intentarlo. No eran tan difíciles aquellas palabras, no entendía por qué no podían salir. – Yo... ¡Ah!

Entrecerró los ojos con aquel grito, notando como unos dedos se introducían despacio en "aquella entrada". Kaoru con la mano debajo de su pantalón todo aquel tiempo había sido ahora cuando le había apartado la ropa interior.

- ¡Ah… Ka-Kaoru!-bramó con fuerza, alzando las manos para luego apretar sus brazos por el dolor que ilógicamente le estaba produciendo aquel placer.

Sus gritos no eran ningún impedimento para Kaoru, que no dejó de introducirle los dedos una y otra vez. No sólo eso, cada vez lo hizo más rápido.

- Pequeño Shinji, ¿te gusta?- volvió a preguntar, ya por segunda vez. Ni siquiera había esperado respuesta de la anterior, tal como si fuera un examen y Shinji sólo tuviera un límite de tiempo es responder.

- …S-sí…-no tardó en decir esta vez. Una respuesta que salió de sus labios sin él siquiera haber pensado antes. Luego, más tarde, racionaría y se preguntaría por qué había afirmado tal cosa con tanta facilidad.

- El placer te está invadiendo el cuerpo, ¿cierto? Es tan interesante el placer humano…-le susurró acercando cada vez el rostro más al suyo pero su camino se desvió en el último momento, quedando un poco más abajo; En el cuello.

Lo mordió, poco apoco clavándole más los colmillos. Cuando Shinji empezó a notar el daño, le soltó abriendo la boca. Lamió la zona donde le había dormido, como si se tratara de una cura.

Shinji no podía evitar arquear la espalda, tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo al notar aquellos magníficos dedos que le daban tal placer. Estaba tan concentrado en aquel deleite que ni se percató de que Kaoru le había desabrochado los pantalones y se los deslizaba cada vez más hacia abajo.

Sólo comprendió de su situación desvergonzada cuando el joven había aumentado su comodidad con una prenda menos incordiando, y ahora con sólo la ropa interior (y además totalmente apartada, así que era como sino tuviera), podía incluso meter aún más hacia dentro los dedos en el orificio.

Sus gritos aumentaron con eso. El tono de dolor se había esfumado por completo, Shinji sentía placer, y cada vez más.

- ¿Me… Me vas a besar? –consiguió decir. Se asombró de haberse atrevido a decir tal cosa. Era algo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza desde que éste se había acercado a morderle el cuello. Sonrojado por sus palabras, cogió aire y se tapó la boca con ambas manos; Aún sin poder evitar los gimoteos que los dedos de Kaoru le estaban provocando.

- ¿Quieres que te bese?-le respondió él. Le soltó de la cadera para llevar la mano hacia su barbilla y cogérsela. Volvió a ver de nuevo aquellos ojos tan cerca de los suyos, esta vez notó incluso el frío aliento de Kaoru en su piel.- ¿Besar a alguien demuestra que le ama?

Asintió con la cabeza y con ello, los labios de Kaoru apretaron los suyos. Perdió por completo la razón en ese momento.

El peliplateado no tardó en abrirle la boca y meterle la lengua. Sacó los dedos de su entrada, y sin dejar de besarle, amarró su cintura y le impulsó hacia delante, chocando su cuerpo contra el de él. Sin cortar el beso, Shinji abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al notar que estaba abierto de piernas y Kaoru, en medio de ellas, le oprimía contra su entrepierna.

- Sabes, Shinji…-suspiró, separando sus labios de los de él unos pocos centímetros. Pudo ver como abría aquellos ojos de largos y hermosos párpados para mirar los suyos.- Ahora sólo pienso en dejarme llevar por esta atracción tan fuerte que tanto me gusta…

- Yo también…

No consiguió decir más, Kaoru había desabrochado también su pantalón y sin ningún tipo de aviso introdujo esta vez su reproductor sexual. Las ansias pudieron con él, pues con brusquedad lo metió de golpe el miembro que no sólo le hizo gritar sino que también le hicieron desbordar alguna lágrima.

Ya las palabras dejaron de usarse pues el placer que sintieron ambos les incapacitaba el habla. Una vez le zafó de las piernas y las alzó hacia arriba para tenerlo más a su disposición, acompañó sus gemidos con los suyos. Como bien dijo, tan sólo dejó llevarse por aquella sensación y Shinji quiso hacer lo mismo.

Sin embargo, al terminar la noche, fue demasiado tarde. Shinji jamás pudo decirle que también le amaba. Fue sólo una oportunidad que él malgastó. Kaoru al final se trataba de un ángel. No un ángel divino como aparentaba, sino un enemigo. No volvería de nuevo, y aquel momento tan lleno de amor tampoco.

En la mente de Shinji pasaban aquellas escenas en la cama mientras él observaba a través de la pantalla del EVA como agarraba el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de Kaoru, brillando con aquella luz anormal sin duda inhumana.

Su corazón dejó de latir, al mismo tiempo que un fino hilo de cordura se rompía en su interior. Apretó la mano del robot y la cabeza del joven cayó a las aguas del mar muerto.

Jamás volvería a amar a alguien.


End file.
